moongladeeuwebfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lordaeron XVI
"The Shadow Spectres" The Lordaeron XVI is a Regiment from the Forsaken Military that was first created after the taking of the Undercity at the end of the Plagueland Wars. After the Capital was claimed, a more substantial force was needed to defend the lands of the Forsaken. The Lordaeron XVI was one of the original Regiments set up at this time. Although small in number when created, the Regiment, also refered to as "The Shadow Spectres", has grown in size and reputation over the years, and can be often found in different war-zones that the Forsaken are interested in. Organisation The Regiment follows standard structures of most Forsaken forces, but has a few differences in places. Typically, it is led by a Commander, accompanied by a Command Staff. Under the Commander are 5 Captains, each with their own Company numbering between 20 and 60 men. These Companies are further split into Platoons, led by a Lieutenant, which typically consists of a series of 10 man Squads led by Sergeants. Sometimes, when magical support is needed, Squads will consist of 5 Magisters. An exception to the organisation is the 3rd Company, which consists of only 15 Men. These are typically assassins, specialising in stealth and infriltration. Known Members Commander Antus Draconus Conqueror, Rewarded with both Black Skull and Lady’s Blessing Honorific’s, amongst many others. Command Staff 1st Captain Kardon Meloane Second in Command and Logistical Advisor to the Commander Ezekyle Darkeye Regimental Champion Lady Lacrimosia Draconus Magical Advisor and aid to the Commander Shadow Priestess Angelina Oliton Regimental Chaplain and Attendant of the Forgotten Shadow Other Captain Edward Hall, 2nd Company Captain Alphus Shade, 3rd (Specialist) Company Captain William Mort, 4th Company Captain Johann Ripper, 5th (Reserve) Company Tactics The Lordaeron XVI is reknowned for its specialised tactics upon the Battlefield, usually being reserved for the more delicate missions upon the Forsaken armed forces. Unlike other Regiments, the Shadow Spectres are uniquely small, usually having a lot less soldiers then others. This amount of men has focused those within the regiment to become a very elite and self-reliant force, relying on skill and knowledge above weight of numbers. When a battle situation arises, the Lordaeron XVI are more often then not, well prepared. A series of scouts, infriltrators and spies is used to gather all knowledge of the enemy, battlefield and other allied forces that will be present. This is usually peformed with the upmost of scrutiny, ensuring that no point is missed, and nothing overlooked. The very training issued by the Commander has forced his men to be ever vigilant in the pursuit of knowledge concerning war and the ways of battle. After learning as much as they can, the Regiment deploys it's troops in the best way to deal with the situation. This varies dependant on the enemy, and the force is organised to be very flexible in case different tactics are needed. One defining factor of the Shadow Spectres though is their element of surprise. The Regiment is known to strike first, and is used more for attacking then as a defence force. Indeed, when actually caught in a defensive situation, the tactic often used would be to attack first, catching the enemy off-guard and on the Lordaeron XVI's own terms. This is usually done via a series of hit and run attacks, swiftly executed. Several directions of attack will be attempted, always with the intent on weakening the enemy through brutal, yet brief, conflicts. After the enemy has been weakened, a final large push will be used to drive the opponents back and cause them to retreat. This technique of quick bursts of power and hit and run tactics is also used on the offensive. However, instead of attacking from different directions as to cause confusion and relocation, the attacks will be focused at key areas of the enemies defensive lines. It may be resources, where the foe is weakest, or where the chain of command can be broken. After a route through the defence has been made, the Regiment will focus on the area, seeking to find the enemy Commander and "cut off the head" of the opposing force. Like most Forsaken forces, the element of fear tactics is always apparent. However, the Lordaeron XVI have been known to enhance this with a distinct display of specialised "terror". Given time, ambush situations are set up, using the Forsakens' unique physiology. Concealing themselves beneath water, snow, or even loose dirt or sand, the Lordaeron XVI use a disciplined and brutal technique to truly terrorise the enemy. There is nothing that could be more horrifying then seeing a corpse raise itself from the ground to cut down all around it! Training The initial training of the Lordaeron XVI is a long and arduous process. It has always been apparent that the Commander allows only the best into his Regiment, and thusly the training is harsh. Discipline is the main concern, and this is learnt through drills, time in the War Quarter, marches, and all other Military practices, but also through the loyalty the Commander commands. Interior Regimental workings are often held in a very casual way, only resorting to a formal state if an outside source is paying close attention. This is possibly due to the Commanders roots from his Household, and the motto: "Respect is earnt, not taken". Therefore, in training, an almost brotherly bond is developed within the Recruits, forcing a level of loyalty, respect, and complete understanding of how squad-mates work. Each Recruit is often given full training with all weapons available, both melee and ranged. It is in this training that the instructors will watch out for any soldier with noteworthy skill in a particular field. Once this has developed, they will be assigned to an appropriate squad, either filling a role that was missing, or joining those with the same skillset. It is usually the 2nd and 4th Company that has Squads of particular skills, leaving the 1st Company composed mainly of mixed squads of Veterans. As well as standard training, new Recruits are given the specialised training of the Regiment. This will deal with the many tactics used, and teach stealth, tracking and observation skills, as well as ways to apply knowledge in a strategical way. This is meant so that if any individual member of the Regiment is caught alone or without a senior Officer, they can act and formulate tactics and plans. Typically, only half of the Regiment is deployed in front-line actions at once (Although it has been known for the Regiment to deploy in full force. E.g. Northrend conflicts and Icecrown Glacier.) The other half of the Regiment is kept in Lordaeron on garrison duty, to protect and train, as well as rest from battle. This had led to many advantages within the Regiment, including being able to watch out for potential recruits across Lordaeron, a wider range of places to draw reinforcements from, and being able to have Platoons and Squads able to switch between front-line and guard duties reasonably quickly. Noteworthy Battles Alterac Valley For a time, parts of the Lordaeron XVI were issued the command to assist the Frostwolf Clan. The ongoing conflict in Alterac Valley saw the Forsaken Regiment adapt their terror tactics to factor in mountain weather; the men and women typically burrying themselves under the snow and raising in an ambush when the time was right. The Shadow Spectres were usually found targeting supply caravans in violent and merciless hit and run attacks. Arathi Basin Despite being a fair distance from their homeland, it is not uncommon for Squads of the Lordaeron XVI to be assigned to aid the Defilers in Arathi Basin. This is a mutual agreement, as the Squads can then aid in the conflict and gain valuable resources for the Forsaken, and they can also train under the reknowned Defilers. The training usually covers more skirmish-like combat, with a disciplined nature that tends to wear off on those that train there. Icecrown Glacier Towards the end of the conflicts in Icecrown, the Lordaeron XVI was sent in full to the frozen wasteland. The Regiment took part in the push towards the Citedal, and kept the Scourge elements outside busy whilst brave adventurers went forth to deal with the Lich King himself. The Regiment still talk about the heroic deads peformed that day, and there is rumour that the Commander himself claimed his current longsword from the fighting. The rumour has it that the Commander ripped out a Frostwyrms tooth once his own sword had been shattered. However, there has never been confirmation about the story. The Assault on Gilneas The Lordaeron XVI played a vital roll in the assault on Gilneas. Initially, the plan of attack devised by the Orcish leadership was to send all Forsaken forces through the gap in the Gremayne Wall, where the Cataclysm had split the door open. This would have caused the Forsaken forces to run straight in to a bottle-neck, with high casualties being more then clear. Fortunetely, the Dark Lady stepped in, and commanded that the Forsaken fleet were to attack Gilneas from the western shore. Elite soldiers were placed on these ships in order to draw the Gilnean defenders away from the gate. Amongst these was the Lordaeron XVI, who quickly made it to shore and set up a series of raids to provoke the Worgen. Current Activity The Lordaeron XVI are being used for the continued hostilities between Silverpine and Gilneas. Counter attacks against Worgen Raiders as well as venturing in to Gilneas to attack key positions are some of the Shadow Spectres current tasks. Category:Undead Category:Horde Category:Realm Background & Lore